SECRET ADMIRER
by chanbaekids
Summary: "Sometimes, we have to let go of person we love. Not because we stopped loving him, but because we realized that he would be happier if we let him go. Sometimes our loved ones is the most often hurt us" – Secret Admirer. CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Hurt/Comfort!Mind to RnR?


Title: SECRET ADMIRER

Author: chanbaekids

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo (Bisa bertambah sewaktu waktu)

Other Cast: Just find it by urself hihihi

Genre: School Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Chanbaek (bisa bertambah sewaktu waktu)

Rating: T

Desclaimer: Cast milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya minjem kok disini. Kalo ada kesamaan tempat ato nama mohon di maafkan ya hehe. Cerita ini Alhamdulillah milik saya.

Summary: _"Sometimes, we have to let go of person we love. Not because we stopped loving him, but because we realized that he would be happier if we let him go. Sometimes our loved ones is the most often hurt us" – Secret Admirer._ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Hurt/Comfort!Mind to RnR?_  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CHANBAEKIDS PRESENT!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sometimes, we have to let go of person we love. Not because we stopped loving him, but because we realized that he would be happier if we let go. Sometimes our loved ones is the most often hurt us" – Secret Admirer_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 1!

Baekhyun's POV

Sebagai insan tuhan yang telah disempurnakan dan dikaruniai rasa saling mencintai dan mengasihi, kita pasti memiliki seseorang yang kita cintai. Tak mengenal ras, tak mengenal suku, tak mengenal budaya, tak mengenal alasan, dan tak mengenal sikap. Yang pasti, kita mencintainya. Entah itu karena wajahnya yang rupawan, sesuai dengan tipe ideal kita, sangat pandai, cool, sederhana, ataupun ceria.

Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, _cinta itu buta._Ya, aku cukup setuju dengan argumen yang satu itu. cinta membutakan segalanya, dan juga membutakanku. aku tidak peduli apa dia mengenalku, tidak peduli apa dia juga mencintaiku, dan tidak peduli siapa saja yang mencintainya. Yang aku tau, aku mencintainya. Aku hanya melihatnya. Aku tidak dapat mengerti dan melihat yang lainnya. _Sangat buta. Hingga aku sadar, kebutaan itu sangat berbahaya._

_Secret Admirer._Itulah aku. Seorang pengagum rahasia. Sulit memang. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, cinta itu buta, kan? sekali lagi, _buta._Aku menempuh segala cara agar bisa mendapatkannya. Ah tidak, itu terlalu mustahil. Maksudku, mendapatkannya dari jarak jauh.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di masa orientasi. Dia sangat cuek dan mahal senyum. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai tertarik padanya. Mencari informasi tentangnya, dan selalu mengikutinya. Maksudku, dari jarak yang jauh. Agar dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aneh memang, aku malah mengidolakan seseorang yang sangat cuek dan masa bodo. Aku bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa masuk kedalam anggota panitia orientasi.

Ohya, hari ini tepat 6 bulan aku menjadi _Secret Admirer_nya. Dan selama itu pula aku mencari informasi tentangnya, tak henti-hentinya. bahkan nilai ulanganku sempat merosot bulan lalu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu merasa sedih. Karena tujuan utamaku ke sekolah selama ini adalah mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang pria itu. jadi menurutku, semua ini terasa wajar-wajar saja.

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. pria jangkung dengan gaya yang keren dan masa bodo itu sangat menarik perhatianku. Aku saja sampai dibuat gila olehnya. Setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap saat, setiap waktu, kerjaanku hanya memikirkannya. tak ada yang tau aku menyukainya. Tidak, maksudku mencintainya. Aku cukup pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku. Ditambah lagi karena aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah ini. jadi, semuanya terasa lebih enteng. Walaupun agak berat menanggung kepedihannya. Tapi tak apa, kesabaranku sudah lolos _Trainee_selama 6 bulan ini.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol. dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Selalu membuang coklat yang aku masukkan di lokernya setiap pagi ke tempat sampah. Miris memang. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku sudah terbiasa dan _ini bukan apa-apa._ Menurutku, Chanyeol itu sangat keren. Meskipun banyak gadis kecentilan yang mendekatinya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Maksudku, dia selalu mengusir wanita-wanita itu saat mereka ingin mendekatinya. Aku tidak pernah berpapasan secara langsung dengan Chanyeol. aku sangat gugup. Wajahnya yang tampan mampu membuatku mati berdiri kapan saja dan dimana saja. dia sangat jarang melewati koridor yang ada di depan kelasku. Padahal sebenarnya, aku berharap kalau dia melewati koridor yang ada dikelasku di waktu yang tepat. Saat aku terjatuh misalnya. Jadi dia akan membantuku berdiri. HAHAHAHAH mimpi! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku punya seorang teman. Namanya Kyungsoo, do Kyungsoo. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku tidak menceritakan semua masalahku padanya. Hanya beberapa. Karena jika aku menceritakan semuanya, maka dia juga akan terjerumus dalam masalahku. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak tau aku mencintai Chanyeol. setiap kali aku menceritakan masalahku, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Dan Kyungsoo juga sudah maklum dengan hal itu. awalnya dia memaksaku untuk memberitahunya, tapi akhirnya menyerah karena aku tak kunjung memberitahu orangnya. HAHAH.

Sekarang dia berada dijepang untuk 1 minggu. Kakeknya meninggal. Dan tentu, sebagai seorang cucu yang baik, dia harus mengiringi kepergian kakeknya hingga selesai. Aku sampai terharu dibuatnya.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Sangat bosan rasanya menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang seperti ini. belum lagi langit yang mulai mendung. Hahhh _pasti sebentar lagi hujan._Aku merogoh saku celana kananku. Mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat canggih. Dapat! Aku mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit susah payah. Hitung-hitung olahraga di sore yang kelabu ini.

Aku membuka resleting tas bagian depan. Mencari benda kecil dengan kabel yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun segera menyubat telingaku dengan benda itu. aku memutar _playlist_yang berisi lagu-lagu kesayanganku. Ada banyak sekali. Mulai dari lagu berbahasa korea, jepang, bahkan inggris. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang bahasa inggris, tapi aku selalu mempelajarinya lewat lagu.

Mataku berbinar-binar menatap bis yang tengah berjalan ke arah halte. Seperti anak kecil yang menatap mainan baru dari ayahnya.

Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Saat bus itu benar-benar berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, aku segera masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Aku sangat suka tempat duduk ini. entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku bisa menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang soal yang diberikan Jung _sam_dengan penuh keputusasaan. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai hukuman karena aku lupa mengerjakan pr, guru _sialan_itu memberiku 100 soal untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpul hari senin. Demi tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan semua soal ini dalam kurun waktu 3 hari? Mustahil! Belum lagi kepalaku yang dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol. sangat sulit rasanya. Aku butuh buku fisika berjalan.

Dengan hati penuh kepasrahan, aku menyimak soal nomor 1 hingga akhir. Kepalaku pening membaca semua soal ini. baru membaca soal saja, sudah memakan waktu 30 menit. Apalagi mengerjakannya. Ayolah, seseorang tolong aku.

"Baekhyun-ah, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo turun. Palli"seru ibuku dari luar pintu. –yeah, harus kuakui. Membaca 100 soal membingungkan ini membuatku lapar setengah mati.

"Ne"teriakku dari dalam. sambil berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari kamar. Menemui ayah dan ibuku yang sudah siap dengan pertanyaan mereka tetang kegiatanku hari ini.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Baekhyun?"tanya ibu saat aku baru saja duduk di kursi makan.

"Biasa saja. tidak ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin"jawabku dengan nada yang datar. Pikiranku sedang kalut. Memikirkan Chanyeol, memikirkan soal fisika, dan memikirkan banyak hal lainnya yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Ibu dan ayah sama-sama menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan pelan. mereka sangat mengertiku. Saat aku sedang tidak bersemangat, mereka sudah pasti tahu kalau aku sedang banyak masalah. Jadi mereka hanya akan diam dan mengerti. Membungkam mulut mereka untuk bertanya lagi.

Makan malam terasa biasa saja. tidak canggung tidak juga hangat. Aku menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat. lalu beranjak ke kamarku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara.

Aku mengecek ponsel putihku yang terletak di meja belajar. Ada satu pesan disana. dari Kyungsoo. Aku segera membukanya.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Subject: Aku pulanggg~^^_

_Heiiii, Byun Baekhyun! aku sudah tiba di Seoul^^ kau terkejut yaa kkkk~ aku memang terpaksa pulang lebih cepat karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman. Terlebih kau. Kkk~. Lagi pula acara pemakaman kakekku sudah selesai. Hehe. –eum, bagaimana kabarmu? apa kau baik-baik saja? hahh, kurasa tidak. Apa aku benar?_

_Hey! Ayo keluar malam ini. lagipula belum terlalu larut, kan?_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kkk~ anak ini benar-benar.

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Subject: Aku tidak tau_

_Jinjja, kau ini! aku baik-baik saja. baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Dimana kita akan bertemu? Di tempat biasa? Oh ya! Aku juga akan menanyakan beberapa soal padamu. Kkk_

_Send!_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku. Mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan kukenakan malam ini.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, aku segera merapikan rambutku dan mengambil kertas soal yang tergeletak di meja belajarku lalu turun ke bawah.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau akan pergi?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

"Ya. Lagipula, ini belum terlalu larut, kan? aku takkan pulang terlalu malam."

Ibu mengangguk.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau pulang lewat tengah malam"sambung ayahku. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah ayah. Aku bukan anak berandalan seperti itu"

Setelah mereka berdua benar-benar diam dan melanjutkan acara menonton TV mereka, aku segera pergi dan menuju ke tempat dimana aku dan Kyungsoo biasa bertemu.

Jujur saja, aku sangat membenci jalan yang kulewati sekarang ini. meski belum banyak, tapi gadis-gadis genit yang bekerja untuk melayani tamu yang ada di café atau _club _itu sudah mulai berdatangan dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Hah, aku bahkan lupa kalau ini malam minggu. Pasti sangat banyak pengunjung. Aku merutuki tempat-tempat itu. _Kenapa harus ada yang outdoor? Huh, ini membuatku gila!_

Mataku terlihat biasa saja menatap semua orang yang ada di daerah sini. Perempuan _nakal_dan pria yang terlalu _nakal._Pemandangan ini sudah biasa buatku. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

aku menyipitkan kedua mataku. Berusaha menatap dengan jelas objek yang baru saja kulihat beberapa detik yang lalu ini. berharap bahwa yang kulihat ini hanya ilusi. Hanya halusinasiku saja. karena terlalu banyak memikirkan pria itu.

_aku salah._

Tidak. Aku tidak terkejut dengan gadis-gadis nakal itu. tapi, aku terkejut pada orang yang sedang mereka kerubuni. _Tidak mungkin._Batinku.

_Chanyeol? sedang apa dia disini? Dan—gadis-gadis itu?_

Mataku terbelalak sempurna. gadis-gadis itu 'menerkam' Chanyeol tanpa ada penolakan dari pria itu. Chanyeol seperti 'membiarkan' tubuhnya 'dikuasai' oleh gadis-gadis itu malam ini.

_Tidak Chanyeol. cukup. Ini terlalu sakit._

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah, Chanyeol _meneguk_Alkohol. Tubuhku lemas seketika. pipiku memanas. Mataku seperti akan mengeluarkan _liquid_bening yang tidak jelas alasannya.

Apakah aku terlalu mencintai Chanyeol? aku bahkan sangat ingin mati sekarang. Chanyeol dikerubuni gadis _nakal_, meneguk alkohol, tidak memberi penolakan, haaahh aku benar-benar seorang _pecandu_Chanyeol. yang tidak pernah bosan mencintainya. Bahkan ketika aku melihat ini, rasa cintaku tidak berkurang. Malah bertambah. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh dari pelupuk mataku akhirnya jatuh juga. aku segera mengusapnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar rapuh. Melihat yang seperti ini saja sudah menangis. apalagi jika melihat Chanyeol menikah dengan wanita atau pria lain, nantinya. _Apa aku bisa?_. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mata kami bertemu. Chanyeol terlihat memberi seringaiannya padaku. aku buru-buru memalingkan mukaku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Aku selalu gugup. Dan ini adalah pertama kali mataku berpadu dengan mata elangnya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah. _Hah Baekhyun ada apa denganmu._

Seolah kembali ke alam sadar, aku segera teringat akan Kyungsoo dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat ini. aku sangat besyukur karena Kyungsoo bukanlah pria yang terpengaruh oleh _pergaulan bebas_yang seperti sudah menjadi tradisi negeri ini. entahlah, tapi ada alasan lain mengapa aku sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak memilih tempat ramai malam ini. karena, Chanyeol. aku tidak ingin menyiksa hatiku sendiri hanya karena pria itu.

_Selamat menikmati malammu, Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Baekhyun sudah terlambat 15 menit. _apa yang sudah anak itu lalui selama perjalanan? Mengapa lama sekali?_Batin Kyungsoo. Pria itu benar-benar gelisah. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun terlambat seperti ini. Kyungsoo sangat tau Baekhyun adalah orang yang On time. Dan dia tidak suka membuat siapapun menunggu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan dia akan segera tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat bayangan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah _cafe._Tuhan benar-benar sedang berbaik hati padanya malam ini.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. dia baru menyadari satu hal. ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. pria itu terlihat sangat sedih. Matanya juga terlihat sembab. Sangat mudah ditebak, Baekhyun habis menangis. tapi, karena apa? Satu persatu pertanyaan mulai meluncur begitu saja dari pikiran Kyungsoo. Otaknya seperti 'aktif' kembali saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat aneh baginya,

Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam cafe dan menghampiri pria mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terlalu berat untuk terangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun baru saja duduk di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada Kyungsoo. Terlalu rumit dan hanya akan membebani pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin mengotori pikiran pria itu dengan masalahnya yang sangat tidak penting. Baekhyun menatap meja yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, konyol. Baekhyun tersenyum nanar. Dia jadi ingat pada salah satu _quotes_didengarnya di Drama Korea, Good Doctor. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kim Young Kwang. Kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan semuanya. Rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol dan juga masalahnya yang tiada hentinya.

"_Cinta yang menyakitkan tetap saja cinta"_

"Baekhyun?"panggil Kyungsoo. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memanggil sekali lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Hey... Byun Baekhyun?"merasa seolah kembali ke dunia nyata, Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Memberi tahu anak itu bahwa dia _tidak apa-apa._Padahal senyumnya itu adalah senyum penuh kepedihan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"desak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terus tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Bagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun benar-benar pria yang pandai menyembunyikan kesedihan. Bagaimana tidak, dia terus tersenyum mesti Kyungsoo tau ada masalah besar di balik senyumnya itu. andaikan Baekhyun tau bahwa dia tampak seperti seorang pengecut saat bersembunyi dibalik senyumnya, dia pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya. Entahlah, tapi Kyungsoo juga merasa kagum. Dia sangat mengerti alasan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita belum memesan makanan."Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Pelayan."panggil Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita dengan buku menu di tangannya segera menghampiri mereka. "Ingin pesan apa, tuan?"tanya wanita itu. mata Kyungsoo terlihat mengamati semua makanan dan yang disuguhkan. Sangat membingungkan jika memilih salah satu atau 2 diantaranya. Baekhyun juga sama. Pria itu bahkan merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa memilih. Mungkin efek dari kesedihannya? mungkin.

"aku pesan _France Chocolate Ice Cream _satu"sahut Kyungsoo dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih saja berkutit dengan buku menu. "Aku pesan Lemon Tea special saja."kata Baekhyun dengan lemas. Sambil menutup buku menu dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersenyum pada pelayan itu. kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. Seolah memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Yasudah. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu lagi. oh ya, bagaimana keadaan sekolah?"

"Biasa saja. Aku benar-benar kesepian karena kepergianmu kau tau."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi disaat-saat tertentu, dia benar-benar dewasa dan pengertian. Suka menolong dan sangat sering menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Contohnya seperti tadi. Yeah, walaupun kadang-kadang pria itu menceritakan masalanya padanya.

"yang penting aku sudah kembali, bodoh. jadi kau tak perlu menangis tiap malam hanya karena merindukanku."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Entah mengapa malam ini Kyungsoo benar-benar percaya diri. Auranya juga sangat positif. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang bahagia? Mungkin.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali."

"mengaku sajalah."

"Ya ya ya. Aku mengaku. Hei, tapi aku tidak seburuk itu. Menangis hanya karena merindukanmu? Cih. Pria macam apa aku."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. membuat Baekhyun kembali pada sifat aslinya tidak sulit, bukan?

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendongak. Seorang pelayan wanita meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan wanita itu benar pergi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. sambil sesekali tertawa kecil karena satu di antara mereka membuat lelucon.

"Hey, Baekhyun. kau tau? Aku sangaaaat bahagia!"

"_Uri_ Kyungsoo sedang bahagia ternyata. Hihihi. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak tadi"

"_Mwo? _Kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Bodoh. kau pikir aku peramal? Aku hanya—yeah, aura mu cukup berbeda malam ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"kau tau apa yang membuatku bahagia?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. ayolah katakan padaku!"

"Ayo tebak!"Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya. _Kira kira apa ya yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedih karena kakeknya baru saja meninggal? Hah, aku tidak punya ide tentang ini. apa yang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini? mendapat liburan gratis? Ah tidak mungkin. Waktu berlibur ke Hawaii tahun lalu dia tidak sebahagia ini. lalu apa?_

"YAK! Kau ini berpikir atau apa? Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kyungsoo sudah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidak tau."

Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti orang gila. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tumben-tumbennya Kyungsoo si otak cerdas bertingkah aneh seperti ini. benar-benar membingungkan.

"Kau tau? Aku di jodohkan oleh nenekku"

"MWO?! Uhuk..uhuk.."Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tidak menyangka sesuatu yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo gila seperti ini adalah sebuah perjodohan. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa di jaman modern seperti ini masih ada yang namanya perjodohan. Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah kata perjodohan itu masih ada dalam kamus bahasa korea atau tidak. mengingat betapa kuno-nya kata yang satu itu.

"Baekhyun? kau tak apa?"tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia kembali membuka suara.

"Dan kau menerima perjodohan itu?"tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seperti anak anjing.

"For god's sake Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau sudah tau orang itu?"

"Ya. Dan aku sangat bahagia dia yang akan menjadi calon suamiku nanti."

"Waahhh. Selamat! Boleh aku tau siapa orangnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Rahasia!"

"YAK! Haish."

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, Byun Baekhyun-ku"

"Ya ya ya. Aku memaklumi. Kau kan sedang jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jatuh cinta? Jujur saja, ia baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Sebelumnya tidak pernah. Jangankan menyukai seseorang, memiliki banyak teman pun tidak. lihat? Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya satu-satunya. Orang yang ia percayai dengan segala rahasianya. Lalu yang lainnya? Itu hanya kenalan saja. Coba tanyakan pada semua murid disekolahnya itu jika ada yang mau berteman dengan siswa kutu buku atau selalu bergelut dengan dunia buku? Tidak ada. Menurut mereka, siswa kutu buku itu kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Yeah, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? dia memang bukan siswa kutu buku, Tapi, dia selalu menutup diri dan hanya terbuka pada beberapa orang saja. Itu alasan mengapa dia tidak punya banyak teman.

"Beri aku beberapa _clue _untuk menebak calon suamimu itu!"

"Baiklah. Dia adalah pria yang baik."

"PRIA?!"

"Yap—oh! apa aku lupa memberitahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pria?"

"Ya. Kau tidak memberitahuku tadi. Selain baik, apa lagi?"

"Dia menyukai seni. Menyanyi, menari, dan masih banyak lagi. walaupun dia agak sedikit..err..garang."

"Garang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin nenekku menjodohkanku dengan pria yang sama tinggi nya denganku. Nanti dia tidak bisa menjagaku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah. Apa lagi?"

"Dia tampan! Sangat tampan!"

"_Aigoo…_ pipimu bahkan memerah…"

"Benarkah? Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan menggodaku!"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah sambil menahan malu benar-benar menggemaskan. Pantas saja banyak orang yang mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Selain baik, dia juga lucu. Sangat lucu.

"Baiklah. Lagi lagi lagi!"

"Apa-apaan! Kau bisa-bisa mengetahuinya!"

"Kumohon, satu sajaaaa"

"Baiklah. Kuberi kau satu _clue _terbesar."

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Kuyakin kau pasti akan sangat terkejut."

"Ya ya ya. apa itu?"

"Dia berasal dari sekolah kita."

"SEKOLAH KITA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

A/N:

HAI HAI OHA OHA~~~~~

hen balik lagi dengan ff baru heheheheheeh

ff ini sebenernya udah lama di folder, tapi yeah baru berani nge publish sekarang. walopun ada beberapa yang di edit sih heheeheh

ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. aku juga gatau banyak soal club, red distric atau apalah itu namanya. jadi apa adanya aja sih xixixix. typo bertebaran nih pasti. maaf kalo banyak typonya!

ff ini aman kok di bulan puasa hehehe mudah mudahan gak nguras air mata. ntar kalo nangis batal loh puasanya...

dan buat yang nungguin _He__lp Me! _tenang aja sementara di ketik kok hehehe. Sabar yooo!~~~~

**Mind to RnR?**

Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya! aku cuma mau tau pendapat kalian tentang ff ini kok hehehe

Thanks!

Bye!


End file.
